Grape Drank: A Forbidden Attraction
by FuckDonkey74
Summary: Sonic and Pals have adventures at high school with there friends, Drew (OC), Frank (OC), Justin (OC), Mason (OC), Shulk Hogan (OC), and Stebe Smib Señor (OC). What happens next? Ed Reed and find out!
1. The First Chapter

It was their first day at Station Square Harbor Vocational Technical High School of the Arts. It has been 150 year since Sonic and the Gangs' Grate-Grate-Great Grandparent had caused the collapse of the Confedorate States of Station Square. And ewerybody was healphy and happy, happy that they stopped dying of dysentery 150 year ago. Sonic woak up late becaus his roommate, Drew, hadnt' woaken him op. Sonic say'd: "I am so hate at you, Drew. Why di'dnt you woke me op?" But Drew couldn't' here him because Drew wass alredy out the door an on his way two sckool. Drew fergot too woke Sonic op becaus he cooldn't wait two cee his favorit cousin, Frank. Speeking of Frank. Le'ts see how his dayy was going….

Frank waked up an then grabed a peace of cold pizza frum the frige an then decide to waked up his roommate Tails by slappign Tails with the pizza and Tails was mad becouse he want'd the last peace of pizza. Tails got out of bed. Frank said "Wake up, buttnuts!" And slaped Tails with Tails's bowling trophy that was on Tail's dressor. Tails say'd "Skrew uoy, assdick!" They than went out to ate brekefast at Toca Bell, wehre Frank got a tako and a Mountain Dew: Baja Blast and Tail got a buriteo and a Mountain Dew: Sangrita Blast. Frank an Tails eated theyre food and than said "Let's frisking go to sckool, you nerd!" And then they wnet too sckool. Frank pulled out his Zune and startd jamming out to " **The Authority Song (The Jimmy Eat World vershin not the John Meloncamp vershin)** ," by **Jimmy Eat World.**

 _It's how the hustle goes, see what the jukebox knows._

 _Put my last quarter on, I play "Authority Song"._

 _Honesty or mystery?_

 _Tell me I'm not scared anymore._

 _I got no secret purpose, I don't seem obvious do I?_

 _I don't seem obvious do I?_

 _The DJ never has it, Automatic._

 _If those were Roy's headphones, you bet he'd play "What Goes On"._

 _Honesty or mystery?_

 _Tell me I'm not scared anymore._

 _I got no secret purpose, I don't seem obvious do I?_

 _I don't seem obvious do I?_

 _Oh I'm here, that means something doesn't it?_

 _Oh won't you dance with me a little bit?_

 _Oh you don't notice, I guess the music's too loud._

 _It's how the hustle goes, see what the jukebox knows._

 _Put my last quarter on, I play "Authority Song"._

 _Honesty or mystery?_

 _Tell me I'm not scared anymore._

 _Say anything you want already I'm not scared anymore._

 _Honesty or mystery?_

 _Want something else?_

 _Just tell me I'm not scared anymore._

 _I got no secret purpose, I don't seem obvious do I?_

 _I don't seem obvious do I?_

Frank ad Tails then keptt walkin to high sckool. Frank and Tails saw Sonic and Drew and where about to catch up when they heard a voices. "Hey, cool buddies!" It was Justin and Mason, the sckool's totally cool guys. Everbody shipped them. Frank thought, "Oh boy, here we are going."


	2. Sckool is gonna be so fun!

"Hey, Justin and Mason, or should I say _Jason,_ you're guys totally cute ship name?" Tails's said. "No, said Justin." Said Mason. "Call us Justin and Mason. Because we are Justin an Mason." Tails saided "Oh okay, hi Justin an d Mason, as you guyes are Justin and Mason not Jason." "Thank you said Mason, said Justin." Said Mason. Frank said "Hey Justin and Mason, what classes do you have today?" Said Frank. Justin said "I have mathomatics today." "Oh cool, said Frank." Said Tails." I have mathamatecs to." Frank said. "Me an Mason have Theatur classe right Mason?" "Yes." Said Mason. "We have Theetar, today. Becous we our cool not lyke you guys." "Ow man that is harsh, said Justin." Said Tails. They cept walkin and then thay caugt up to Drew and Sonic, witch was odd becaus Sonic is fast, as always. "Hey Sonic and Drew said Frank! Said Tails. Said Mason. " Said Jsutin. Drew said "High Frank!" Than he said "We need to talk." "Frank said OK." Said Frank. The 2 than walkd away. Drew said "We cant let them no about are love." Frank said "Don't worry, were in Station Square, where first cousins are okay!" Drew said "I know but were not just first cousins were also the sons of each others dads brothers!" Crap your right." Said Frank. "Alright will keep it a secret said Drew." Said Frank. "Now I am going back to lissening to my Zune okay?" Drew sayd "Okay!" Then Frank started lissening to **"Hey Ya!" by Outkast.**

 _[Intro]_

 __ _One, two, three, uh!_ __

 _[Verse One - Andre 3000]_

 __ _My baby don't mess around_

 __ _Because she loves me so_

 __ _And this I know for sure._

 __ _But can't stand to see me_

 __ _Walk out the door._

 __ _Don't try to fight the feelin'_

 __ _'Cause the thought alone is killing me right now.._

 __ _Uh, thank god for mom and dad_

 __ _For sticking two together_

 __ _'Cause we don't know how..._

 __ _UH!_ __

 _[Chorus:]_

 __ _Hey... ya._

 __ _Hey ya._

 __ _Hey... ya._

 __ _Hey ya._

 __ _Hey... ya._

 __ _Hey ya._

 __ _Hey... ya._

 __ _Hey ya._ __

 _[Verse Two - Andre 3000]_

 __ _You think you've got it_

 __ _Oh, you think you've got it_

 __ _But got it just don't get it_

 __ _'Til there's nothing at all_

 __ _We get together_

 __ _Oh, we get together_

 __ _But separate's always better when there's feelings involved_

 __ _If what they say is "Nothing is forever"_

 __ _Then what makes, then what makes, then what makes_

 __ _Then what makes, what makes, what makes love the exception_

 __ _So why you, why you_

 __ _Why you, why you, why you are we so in denial_

 __ _When we know we're not happy here..._

 __ _Y'all don't want me here you just wanna dance_ __

 _[Chorus]_

 __ _Hey... ya. (OH OH)_

 __ _Hey ya. (OH OH)_

 __ _Hey... ya. (Don't want to meet your daddy, OH OH)_

 __ _Hey ya. (Just want you in my Caddy OH OH)_

 __ _Hey... ya. (OH OH, don't want to meet yo' mama OH OH)_

 __ _Hey ya. (Just want to make you cumma OH OH)_

 __ _Hey... ya. (I'm, OH OH I'm, OH OH)_

 __ _Hey ya. (I'm just being honest OH OH, I'm just being honest)_ __

 _[Bridge - Andre 3000]_

 __ _Hey, alright now_

 __ _Alright now fellas yeah!_

 __ _Now what's cooler than bein' cool?_

 __ _(ICE COLD!)_

 __ _I can't hear ya'_

 __ _I say what's, what's cooler than bein' cool?_

 __ _(ICE COLD!)_

 __ _Whooo..._

 __ _Alright, alright, alright, alright_

 __ _Alright, alright, alright, alright_

 __ _Alright, alright, alright, alright_

 __ _Alright, alright,_

 __ _OK now ladies (yeah!)_

 __ _Now we gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds_

 __ _Now don't have me to break this thing down for nothing_

 __ _Now I wanna see y'all on your baddest behavior_

 __ _Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor_

 __ _Uh!Here we go know..._

 __ _Shake it, shake, shake it, shake it (oh oh)_

 __ _Shake it, shake it, shake, shake it, shake it, shake it (oh oh)_

 __ _Shake it, shake it like a Polaroid Picture, shake it, shake it_

 __ _Shh you got to, shake it, shh shake it, shake it, got to shake it_

 __ _(Shake it sugar) shake it like a Polaroid Picture_ __

 _[Verse Three - Andre 3000 (Repeating "Shake it" in background)]_

 __ _Now all Beyoncé's and Lucy Liu's_

 __ _And baby dolls, get on the floor_

 __ _(Get on the floor)_

 __ _You know what to do._

 __ _You know what to do._

 __ _You know what to do!_ __

 _[Chorus]_

 __ _Hey... ya. (OH OH)_

 __ _Hey ya. (OH OH)_

 __ _Hey... ya. (OH OH)_

 __ _Hey ya. (Uh oh, Hey ya)_

 __ _Hey... ya. (OH OH)_

 __ _Hey ya. (Uh, uh, OH OH)_

 __ _Hey... ya. (OH OH)_

 __ _Hey ya. (OH OH)_ __

 _[Chorus continues until fade]_

And just like the chorus, this chapter fades also…


	3. I Always Wanted To Die Violently

Frenk and Drew went bake two the rest off tha groupe. And they went into walk into the skool. They all go to there lockers. There they seed the Chaotix, Vector Espio and Charmy. Mighty wasnt ther becuase he died becouse he OD'd on Ritalin. Frank, Drew, Mason, Justin, Sonic and Tails all say "Hi, Chaotix, we are all you're friends except you Charmy your gay." Charmy said "Ow why our you guys so meeeeeaaaannn said Charmy?" Frank said "Because you are gay!" Frank was the funny won and evryone laffed when he say'd that because it was so friking funny. Vector and Espio sayd "High, guys!" Said Vector and Espio. Evveryone said hi except Charmy because he was crying and being gay. They all went to homeroom, which for some reason, everybody was the same homeroom. They walk in too homeroom and the teacher sayd "Hello class I am you're homeroom teacher and I teach science stuff to. Said the teacher." Said the teacher. "My nayme is _. And this is the class assistant, Shulk Hogan." "Hi _ and Shulk said everyone." Said everyone. Shulk Hogan said "This is the Monados power, brother!" _, sayd "Alright now lets finish homeroom by lissening to some music!" Then he playd **"Your Treachery Will Die With You"** by **Dying Fetus.**

 _Anxiety of treachery, wary of the interloper_

 _Never from the circle, the kindred you''ve confided in_

 _Always from the stranger, is what you would believe?_

 _Cold-blooded betrayal, something not easily forgotten._

 _Envy was the poisonous effect, flowing through your veins_

 _Of what you should not covet, cowardly disdain_

 _You talked all your shit, you couldn''t help yourself_

 _Wanting to divulge, craving to share your exploit_

 _Greed in being the king, naive of the penalty_

 _Reveling secrets, proceeded to deceive_

 _Never seen it coming blinded by camardine_

 _Trust an afterthought, of what would not occur_

 _Reflection powers fury, dominating need to act_

 _Angst of retribution, only fleeting thought dismissed_

 _Desire for revenge, strengthening resolve_

 _Fleeing for respite, antagonism boiling over_

 _Settling at hand, consider your life_

 _Forfeit in every way, repugnance in my sight_

 _Bash your fucking head in; don''t feel that will be enough_

 _Mesmerizing in your pain, salt the wound that burdened me_

 _Your suffering is justified, afflict as much as i can bring_

 _Contemplating what you''ve earned, all this anguish you deserve_

 _Must prolong your agony, persecution cruelty_

 _Carving you up like a pig, warranted distress you live_

 _Vindicated mind-set spreads, all over me like gusting wind_

 _Don''t distress because I''m not done, we''ll start all over later as one_

 _Your back-stabbing morals have taken away my life_

 _My conduct in your torture must make it worth it_

 _Haven''t thought out this process I''ve undertaken_

 _Extend you affliction I''ll work to keep you aware_

 _Wide awake your torment makes me think of how you act_

 _The all-embracing jealousy hidden surging in your shell_

 _No suspicion on you, loved to play the game of loyalty_

 _Misery saturates all know to find me satisfied_

 _There will be no peace for me now_

 _Distrust for anyone I''ll ever encounter_

 _Your treachery will die with you_

And then the chapter endned.


	4. Drugs are bad Don't do them

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys. Sorry about the hiatus. I just needed some time to myself, to wonder, "What am I doing with my life?" Then, I realized. What I was doing was writing the best fanfiction ever, just for you guys. So now, I'm back in the game, baby.)**

Aftar homeroom endned, everyone went to they're class's. Sonic and Drew stayed in Mr. _ and Shulk Hogan's room, as there first class was AP Quantum Physics III. Frank and Mason wnet to there first class which was Honor's Drama V, with Mr. Skeltal. Then lastly Jsutin and Tails' went too AP Arithmetic Algebraic Geometry MMMCMXCIX becouse they were massive nerds. The Chaotix just went to the bathroom to inject some marijuanacane because they were in there mid-20s and flunked high sckool becuase thay did drugs an drugs our very bad. Let's see how Sanic and Drew's klass went. "Alright classe, today were gonna talk about Quantum Chaos said _ said Shulk Hogan. "Whoa Chaos?" Sonic asked. "Yes, chaos, said Shulk Hogan." Said _. "That's no good." Sonic Sez. "Don't worry, uh, Mr. _Hedgehog_ , it's fine." Said _. _ then thought "Shit I forgot to take roll call. Oh well" Sonic say'd "NO WAY MAN IM OUT OF HEAR." Then Shulk Hogan said "I'm really feeling it. Don't worry Sanic. How do you think the Chaos Emerlards work?" Sonic than said "Say whaaaat?" Then Shulk Hogan said "Yeah there powered by Quantum Chaos! Said _." Than Sonic asked "How?" Then the story changes sceens becuase theirs no fuckin way Im gonna try and explain that. Now we go to Frank and Mason's class. There teacher said "Hello class I am the trumpet skeleton of the abyss good bones and calcium will come to you but only if you say 'thank mr skeltal'" Then everyone simoultaneously said "thank mr skeltal." Then Mr Skeltal said "OMG U GUYS ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT HAHAHAHA! Er- I mean, you all have a lot to learn in my class. Like one thing: not breaking character." The class said "okay srry." Mason wisperrd to Frnak "Hey Frnak can I see ur Zune this class is boring then Frank said yes." Frank said "Yes. Hear you go." Mason said "Whao you got Jimmy Eat World on here sweet!" In a wisper-yell. Frank said "No. We listened to them in Chapter 1." Mason said "Too bad." And then started palying " **A Praise Chorus** " by **Jimmy Eat World.**

 _Are you gonna live your life wonderin' standing in the back lookin' around?_

 _Are you gonna waste your time thinkin' how you've grown up or how you missed out?_

 _Things are never gonna be the way you want._

 _Where's it gonna get you acting serious?_

 _Things are never gonna be quite what you want._

 _Or even at 25, you gotta start sometime._

 _I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor, I'm good to go._

 _Now all I need is just to hear a song I know._

 _I wanna always feel like part of this was mine._

 _I wanna fall in love tonight._

 _Are you gonna live your life standing in the back looking around?_

 _Are you gonna waste your time?_

 _Gotta make a move or you'll miss out._

 _Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about._

 _Stick around nostalgia won't let you down._

 _Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about._

 _Whatcha gonna have to say for yourself?_

 _I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor, I'm good to go._

 _Now all I need is just to hear a song I know._

 _I wanna always feel like part of this was mine._

 _I wanna fall in love tonight._

 _Crimson and clover, over and over._

 _Crimson and clover, over and over._

 _Our house in the middle of the street, why did we ever meet?_

 _Started my rock 'n roll fantasy._

 _Don't don't, don't let's start, why did we ever part?_

 _Kick start my rock 'n rollen heart._

 _I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor, I'm good to go._

 _So come on Davey, sing me somethin' that I know._

 _I wanna always feel like part of this was mine._

 _I wanna fall in love tonight._

 _Here tonight._

 _I wanna always feel like part of this was mine_

 _I wanna fall in love tonight._

Then the song endned.

Now we go to Tales and Justni's class. There teacher was Dr. Eggman becuase he was good now an he was smartt so he tought the math class. Eggman says "OHOHOHOHOHO! Let's talk about really advanced math now! What is 11 x 45?" Everyone sayd loudly "WOW THAT'S HARD!" But Tail's and Jsutin where really smartt so they new it and then they both said "Tails and Justin said 495." Then Eggman sayd "Good job, Eggman said." Then thay did more math than the class endned so Dr. Eggbotnik said "Goodbye class! Then they said goodbye." Then the class said goodbye. "Bye!" They said.


	5. Chili Dogs, My Favorite!

After class, evryone in tha skool went too luntch. It was a big school, it had 4,069 people attnending the scool. So lunch was crowderd. Today they had… (Sonicholas POV) chili dogs, my favrite! I got my chili dog(my favrite) and i went two sit down at the table wiph Tailz, Jsutin, Masin, FrankerZ, and Drewbie Bewbie. I lookd over my showlder and i seed her, Ami Roes. She was always in are sckool. I notised that shee was pretty cu—i mean shy. Yea shy thats what i sayd. Tales said to me "Sonick water you lookin at, asked Tailes?" "Er nothing, I said" I said. Then Frank-bank sayd "i think he is looking at that girl there." Then the Drewphrates river said "ew your lookin at her? what are you gay?" Then everywon laufed at me. I said "Shut up, taintnugget! Sonic sayd." Then Knuckolas came up behind me and said "hey niger don't call Andrew a taintnugget!" Then he took my chilidog (my favrite) and smashd it too the grownd. I said "no my chili dog" and evryone laughd at meeeeee! Than Mason saided "Wow, Sonic, you probs dont even hav any balls." Said Mason. "Yeah, thay were probablie swepped away in a balls hurricane. Said Justin." Sayd Jsutin. Than everybodie sayd "Shut up Justin." Because Justin wasant aloud to make jokes because he was very Chinese, just like my very Chinese Docter. Then Frank said "Dont make fun about him beeing Chinese! Let us just lissen to my Zune!" Said Frank becouse he had the best morals. Then it swiched from my POV to being third person. (End Sonick POV) Frank brout out his pocket speeker and than on his Zune started playing **"Get Your Game On"** by **Matthew Drdek, Jake Siegler, and Alex Walker**.

 _Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard,  
Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard.  
Well back at class, they never taught us this,  
Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._

 _Tough times, hard climbs,  
We'll take 'em on together.  
Right now, let's go!_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Generation neXt!_

 _Game on, get your game on,  
Come on ya better play your cards right.  
Game on, get your game on,  
We'll make the grade and win this fight._

 _We'll make the grade somehow.  
Yeah!_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh GX!_

 _Game on, get your game on,  
Come on ya better play your cards right.  
Come on and get your game on!_

Then Frankotrons Zune ran out of buttery so he had to get out his portable charger, so he could lissen to

his Zune in the next chapter. Hey, speeking off chapter's, looks like thats all we got four this chapter! See ya later folks!


End file.
